Tes actes en disent plus qu’un long discours
by deedlit
Summary: TRADUCTION! parfois il est des actes qui ont beacoup plus de sens que de vaines paroles... SLASH HP SS Oneshot de FoundersChild1.


Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi ! Et l'histoire non plus d'ailleurs puisqu'elle est à **FoundersChild1**qui m'a gentiment permis de la traduire… c'est un one shot très court mais qui m'a beaucoup plu…

Attention ! Slash HP SS ! Vous aurez été prévenus!

Les reviews sont bienvenues…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Tes actes en disent plus qu'un long discours **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Severus regarda l'estrade devant la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'y tenait debout, nerveux, avec ce qui semblait être… de la Peur ?

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'apprendre la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé pendant mes quatrième et cinquième années. Cédric et moi n'étions pas des amis très proches mais nous étions de vrais amis se voyant non pas comme des rivaux mais comme des égaux. Il est vrai que nous nous parlions peu, mais nous nous respections mutuellement. Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que je l'ai tué ou qu'il ait pu être assassiné par Voldemort. Quand cela est arrivé, Voldemort m'avait pétrifié, je me sentais inutile… j'ai vu un camarade mourir sous mes yeux. Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis senti fautif. Voldemort a récupéré son corps ; je m'en suis senti aussi responsable… » Déclara Harry, les yeux dans ceux de Severus, lui adressant un faible sourire. Severus observait Harry, préoccupé ; Harry tourna son attention vers les élèves qui commençaient à discuter entre de ce qu'il disait.

"Lors de ma cinquième année, mon parrain qui était innocent de tout ce dont on l'accusait a rencontré sa destine. Ce fut encore de ma faute ; Voldemort m'avait envoyé un rêve où Sirius se faisait torturer dans le Département des Mystères où je me suis précipité avec des amis et j'ai vite vu qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Mes amis et moi nous sommes battus contre des mangemorts. Sirius fut attaqué par Bellatrix et il tomba à travers le Voile… il n'en est pas ressorti. » Murmura Harry, étouffant un sanglot. Les larmes menaçaient de coules de ses beaux yeux émeraude. Harry sortit en courant de la salle, Severus le suivant de près. Il se dépêcha en direction du lac et vit Harry près du ravage, lançant des galets dans l'eau. Il observa le garçon, non, le jeune homme. 'Je suis heureux que nous soyons devenus amis. Espérons que cela rende ce que j'ai à faire plus simple. Il a l'air tellement magnifique…' Pensa Severus. Puis il entendit Harry pleurer doucement. Il tenait un miroir serré contre son Coeur. 'Il me manque tellement, son rire aussi. Quells sont les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Severus? Il est tellement captivant…' Se disait Harry. Il sentit deux bras muscles l'entourer par la taille et tournant les yeux vit des orbes d'Onyx croiser son regard. Il se retourna complètement, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Tous deux continuaient de se fixer du regard, essayant de lire dans les pensées de l'autre, de voir son âme…

"Severus, je…."

"Shush Harry" Murmura Severus. Il effleura la joue d'Harry avec un doigt puis il lui redressa le menton et pressa ses lèvres contre celles purpurines du brun. Severus sentit des fourmis dans son estomac. Il ne s'était jamais sentit autant… entire avec un simple baiser auparavant. 'C'est tellement étonnant, remarquable, à couper le souffle…' Pensa Severus tout en approfondissant le baiser. Harry eut un soupir de contentement ; c'était un peu étrange étant donner que c'était son premier vrai baiser et pourtant tellement plus doux que le bisou entre Cho et lui. Il pouvait sentir que Severus l'aimait, tout passait dans sa façon de l'embrasser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rompirent le baiser pour respirer.

"Severus, je t'…"

"Parfois les actes en disent plus qu'un long discours." Lui souffla Severus à l'oreille avant de le serrer contre lui.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

À bientôt pour la fin de Mariage !

Deedlit


End file.
